


technicolor

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lydia meets Allison Argent her world bursts into technicolor. She has found her soulmate. She isn't prepared when her world returns to grayscale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	technicolor

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on this prompt: http://officialteenwolfprompts.tumblr.com/post/84667499434/teen-wolf-prompts

The city was bustling. She was crossing the street with a blue shopping bag in her hand, her Louboutin's clicking against the pavement as she crossed the white lines of the crosswalk. Her world went dark; not completely black, just grayscale where there was a sea of color. Something inside of her shattered.

They told her later that she had collapsed to the ground, screaming, unapproachable, inconsolable. She'd heard the stories, knew as soon as she met Allison Argent that this was a possibility. However, she hadn't even entertained the thought. Allison Argent, dead?

The heir to the Argent weapon's company had moved to Beacon Hills at the end of Lydia's sophomore year. That was the year the redhead's life burst into technicolor right before her eyes. She was sitting in class, feathery pen poised above the paper to add to her perfectly labeled notes, when an auburn-haired girl opened the door to the classroom and walked in.

The first color Lydia saw was red. Allison's lips were painted with a shade that brought out her alabaster skin. Lydia stood at the same time that Allison gasped. The teacher told them to go to the counselor's office. Their parent's were called and they were given a lecture about great responsibility and the changes that would be following them over the upcoming several years.

What nobody expected was that they would be fully-bonded within the time span of just three years. They were considered something of a miracle. First came the emotions. Anger tore through Lydia while she was grabbing an apple for lunch. She gripped it tightly in her fist before throwing it across the room, watching it bounce against a wall and roll across the floor as she breathed through clenched teeth. Later, she would learn that Allison had lost a game of lacrosse to the school's rival team.

There were nights she woke gasping from borrowed terror and taste the phantom tang of blood in her mouth. Allison had nightmares about her mother being ripped apart by wolves. It left her shaking as she desperately wished she could soothe Allison with more than placating words.

But, it wasn't all bad. Once, Lydia had gotten a B on a chemistry test that she was sure she would pass. The anger carried all through the period until she felt a sudden happiness. The sky outside the classroom was a beautiful shade of blue and, yeah, maybe she'd gotten a B on one test. She'd still pass the class with flying colors.

From there, it progressed into projecting emotions. Cheer up, see how confused I am, this is how I feel about the new girl. It created a bond of understanding between them. For a while in the beginning, they never said more than a couple words to each other out loud.

Being the youngest couple to bond in their school, they soon learned to use their words. Halfway through their senior year, she was listening to Allison talk about her archery partner.

“Erica Reyes is so sassy.” And hot.

“You'll have to point her out so I can see for myself.”

Later when Allison pointed her out, Lydia said, “She is hot.” The Argent heir just gave her a strange look and a wave of confusionsuspicion rippled across their bond and Lydia thought on that moment for six days before she sat in her room to perform her experiment.

That night, she went to bed with a hand in her panties and a live view of Allison fucking herself behind her eyelids.

By the end of their freshman year of college, Lydia could telepathically send any image, thought, or sense to Allison with the barest effort. They could share almost anything across any distance. Lydia's world had been full of color for so long, that she was starting to forget what gray scale even looked like.

Lydia and Allison had their lives planned. They were attending MIT. The Argent heir was getting a Business degree and Lydia was getting a Biomedical Engineering degree. So, what was Lydia supposed to do in a world of black and white without her warrior queen by her side? They were destined from the beginning to live their lives together, bound by their souls. 

Months after Allison's death, Lydia has a vision of a tall, blonde woman, wearing a black jacket walking down the street. Her hands were tucked into her pockets and her shoulders were hunched against the wind and leaves battering her, but Lydia was sure that it's Allison, more sure than she has ever been.

It's three weeks and two bottles of vodka later that Lydia decided that she's going to kill herself. If there was any sort of God or power binding their souls together, then surely she would find Allison in the after life or the next.

Lydia sat primly at the table in their apartment. She checked that the clip is loaded and slid it into the gun, flicking the safety off. She set it on the table and admired it for a moment. It had been Allison's favorite gun, the first she had ever fired.

Taking a deep breath and smiling fondly, she picked up the gun as she would a cherished picture and pressed the barrel to her chest. She started to squeeze, the trigger giving a precious centimeter under the pressure, when she was hit so hard with an image of Allison that she gasped and dropped the gun to the table.

“What do you think you're doing?” Allison asked, her voice and their bond swirling with anger and sadness.

“We'll meet again,” Lydia said, projecting her thoughts and feelings of the past few weeks to her soulmate.

“We will, in the next life, my love. But for now, you have an entire lifetime ahead of you, to live, to laugh, to love, to hurt, and cry, and change this world like you've always intended. And then, when you're old and tired, you'll sleep one more time and we'll be together again. But not until your hair has turned gray and you've marked this world not only with knowledge but with generations of children and grandchildren before you. Do you understand me? This life is still begging to be lived.”

–

Blinking her eyes open, Lydia saw the gray scale ceiling staring at her. She doesn't feel Allison. However, there was a hand her wrist and she looked up to see Mr. Argent, Allison's father sitting by her bed. There is a look in his eyes that Lydia couldn't place.

“I've lost my soulmate, and now my daughter. I'll be damned if I let the Daughter of my Soul end her life, years before her time.”

He looked genuinely concerned after the anger bled away. All Lydia could do was smile a world-weary smile and look at his colorless eyes and say, “Your daughter already threatened me to live a long, old life. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Not when I can change this world before I go to Allison again.”

Argent's eyes widened and wonder colored his voice as he said, “That sounds like my daughter.”

That's the last time Lydia hears Allison's laugh.

She's wrinkled and hobbling when she hears that voice she'll never forget whisper in her thoughts. “Tonight, my love.”

Lydia takes a long bath that night before donning her night gown and crawling into bed.

Obituaries

_Lydia Martin died peacefully in her sleep at the age of 83. She is survived by her three children, and seven grandchildren. During her life, Lydia Martin was the youngest recipient of the Robert A. Pritzker Distinguished Lecture Award for outstanding achievements and leadership in the science and practice of biomedical engineering._


End file.
